Death
by muddier waters
Summary: A series of drabbles about death and how different HP characters deal with it and how they feel about it. Sporadic updates whenever a new drabble comes to mind.
1. Molly Weasley

Death, it seemed, clung to everything. It dripped from the curtains and left foot prints in the carpet. It left everyone feeling unclean; they'd scrub their fingers, toes, legs, arms, stomachs, backs and hands until they were raw and red, yet death could still be felt there.

On bad days you could smell it. The smell of his soap that his brother had started using as a way to hold onto who was lost, you wish he wouldn't use it, but your cries fell on a deaf ear. The way the smell would envelope you and leave you feeling empty was a reminder of what was lost.

Some days you could also taste it. The bitterness of it. It left your tongue curling and your mouth set in a deep frown. Sometimes it was sour, not lemon sour, but sour like his favorite candies (that you still kept laying around the house even though he was gone).

And then there was the silence. There was no more laughter. No more suspicious explosions coming from the bedroom they shared. The silence would creep into the kitchen where you were trying to make dinner for what was left of your family and it'd stop you dead in your tracks. It'd paralyze you. The first time it happened you nearly chopped your index finger off with the knife you were using to cut carrots.

Worst of all was seeing it. The empty chair on the left side of the table. The lifeless eyes of his brother, his other half. His jumper. His socks with an F stitched into the side of them. It was watching his slowly die with him that really got to her.

Death, Molly Weasley realized with a sigh, would always cling to everything it touched when it was still alive.


	2. Bellatrix Black

She had never been one of those people who was scared or worried about death. The idea of eventually dying had never fazed her, not even as a little kid. In fact, death used to (and still does) fascinate her.

She was ten the first time she ever killed something (with a wand, that is). She had somehow managed to get her hands on her aunts wand (to this day she still doesn't know how she managed to pull it off, Dromeda was the sneaky one, not her) and as soon as her fingers curled around the wand she had this itch to hurt something.

She searched her aunt's home for hours, trying to find a suitable victim. There were spiders, but that would not be very satisfying. She wanted something bigger, like a cat or a squirrel. She went outside to look. And there, sitting on the front steps of Auntie Walburga's house, was a cat. A mangled looking tabby cat that was dead before it had even laid eyes on Bella.

From that moment on, Bellatrix Black loved death.


	3. Roxanne Weasley

The first time Roxanne Weasley met death was when she was five years old. It was April 1st and she was wondering why everyone was so sad on this day every year, wasn't April Fool's day supposed to be a day of joking? This year she decided to her ask her daddy why everyone always looked so sad on his birthday and he sat her down and told her the story of his dead twin brother. Roxy listened raptly to her father's story and when he was finished she gave him a big hug and said, "death is unfair, daddy," before kissing his cheek and running off to play to with her brother.

The second time Roxy met death was when her Grandma Kylie died. She was 15 years old and it absolutely broke her heart. It was unfair that Grandma Kylie was taken away from her when Roxy wasn't ready for her to go. It was unfair that her grandmother didn't remember her eldest granddaughter on her deathbed. At the 15 Roxy decided that death was still entirely unfair.

The third time Roxy met with death was two years later, when her Granddad Joseph died. The doctors called it a heart attack, but Roxy knows that his broken heart finally caught up to him. At 17, Roxy decided that it was unfair of death to make her grandfather wait so long to see his wife.

Roxy would meet with death numerous times in her life and most of these meetings ended with her thinking death was unfair, especially the death of her Grandpa Arthur, who died far too young for a wizard. A few days after his death though, her Grammy Molly died. This time, Roxanne decided, that death had finally decided to be fair.


End file.
